


How The Private Beach Got Its Name

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Zack Island's Private Beach Got its name for a reason





	1. Chapter 1

How The Private Beach Got Its Name

_By Taijutsudemonslayer_

_Zack Island's Private Beach got its name for a reason_

Chapter 1

A ninja's life is highly structured and finely tuned, like their bodies and minds, there is no time for friends or love... or, that was what Ayane used to think until she met the American Pro Wrestler, Tina Armstrong. The blonde bombshell completely turned Ayane's world upside down, at first Ayane thought Tina was an annoyance, not a real fighter, but Tina quickly proved Ayane's opinion of her wrong. Especially when she, along with Kasumi, Hitomi, Christie, and Lisa helped rescue Hayate, Ayane smiles as she thinks back on how easy it was for her to fall in love with Tina.

The Mugen-Tenshin ninja watched as the American blonde played the pool hoping game, Ayane soon found herself captivated by the curvy and busty woman, dressed in her Sirius swimsuit as she effortlessly navigated the path of colored blocks to the edge of the pool closest to where Ayane was,

After making the final jump, Tina glanced over at Ayane and gave her a flirty wink, making the Japanese woman blush furiously.

Later...

Ayane was walking along the beach on Bass Island, when she suddenly hears...

"Howdy, Ayane," Tina said softly, not wanting to startle the kunoichi, Ayane stopped walking and turned around, a big smile on her face.

"H-hi Tina-san," Ayane said nervously as she quickly averted her gaze from Tina's.

The much taller American woman started making her way over to Ayane, as the gorgeous blonde approached her time seemed to stop for Ayane.

When she reached Ayane, Tina was still wearing a knowing smile that all but made Ayane go weak in the knees.

Still smiling, Tina looked at Ayane,

"You're so cute when you blush, Ayane hon," Tina says in her signature southern drawl,

 _'Her voice, it's so alluring, I don't know if I can take much more of her teasing me.'_ Ayane thought to herself, closing her eyes for a moment to try and reign in her raging emotions,

"You alright, darlin'?" Tina asks, placing a hand gently on Ayane's right shoulder.

Ayane felt a jolt of electricity go through her body when she felt Tina's hand make contact with her bare shoulder.

The normally calm Japanese woman quickly sucked in a breath and once again tried to regulate her racing heart that was steadily pounding in her chest and ears.

"Let's head back to the main island, Ayane," Tina says, her hand never leaving the ninja's shoulder.

"Ok, Tina," Ayane managed to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tina and Ayane swam back to Zack Island (Because Bass Island sank into the ocean at sunset)

Upon returning to Zack Island, Ayane and Tina walk past Nikki Beach, where Christie and Leifang were enjoying one another's company,

"Will you be at the Casino tonight, Tina-san?" Ayane inquired as the pair walked towards the hotel,

"Nope, I'm gonna be out here workin' out under the moonlight," replied Tina.

"Oh," Ayane said, clearly disappointed, she then started walking ahead, away from the object of her affections brokenhearted.

"Ayane, wait," Tina says, stopping the kunoichi in her tracks.

Tina walks up behind Ayane and hugs the purple-haired ninja from behind,

Ayane's pulse quickened rapidly as she relished the blonde's touch.

"I could always use a partner," Tina whispers into Ayane's right ear,

Ayane closed her eyes as Tina's velvety voice washed over her like a wave, filling her ears, causing the ninja's breath to catch in her throat.

Soon, the scorching heat of the day gave way to the coolness of night, dressed in a purple bikini top and a pair of denim shorts, and sandals Ayane walked out onto her balcony, a gentle breeze blew across the sea, then across Ayane's face.

Ayane stared out over the serene water, which shimmered beautifully in the growing twilight, as she stood on her balcony, Ayane let her mind drift to thoughts of Tina, which brings a smile to Ayane's face.

Just then, Ayane hears a knock at her front door, grabbing a kunai, Ayane goes inside to answer the door,

"Who is it?" Ayane demanded.

"Room Service, Miss Ayane, I have a gift here for you from Miss Tina Armstrong."

Ayane drops the weapon upon hearing Tina's name and nearly ripped the door off the hinges opening the door,

"Here is your gift, Miss Ayane," the Bellboy says before giving Ayane the wrapped package.


End file.
